


Avengers Play Truth or Dare, of course a bottle is brought out.

by AliasAnonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Clint can play guitar but Tony disagrees, Clint singing, Drunk Everyone, Drunk Thor, Insecure Steve, Multi, Pepper and Tony have made bets on who can make them get together, Spin the Bottle, Steve has such a crush on Bucky it's really quite adorable, Stucky - Freeform, drunk truth or dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasAnonymous/pseuds/AliasAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has forgotten what it felt like to be drunk but thanks to Thor's asgardian brew he and Bucky have no problem drinking their friends under the table, but that was for another night. All together the avengers begin messing and teasing each other playing stupid games until it's suddenly quite serious for Steve- when it's Bucky's turn to spin the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Play Truth or Dare, of course a bottle is brought out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was a prompt on the imagine-stucky blog I help admin on tumblr, I wrote and posted it on there but decided to post it here too. If you're interested to read more the blog is called 'imagine-stucky' but anyway it's a one-shot kind of prompt.
> 
> The prompt was "Imagine the avengers playing truth or dare drunk, stucky ensues."
> 
> So enjoy!
> 
> (One last thing Dorito are the triangular crisps we have here so that's what I used to compare Steve's butt-shoulder ratio cause I couldn't remember what the actual crisp was.)

"Clint knock it out with that guitar goddamit or I swear on Cap's perfectly dorito-ratioed ass that I will cut all those strings." Whined Tony as he sat down in his favourite spot on the couch -between the right arm rest and Pepper. A beer in one hand and Pepper's fingers intertwined with his own he was feeling pretty content and relaxed and he'd be damned if Clint was gonna ruin it by making him get up and wrestle his guitar off him. But if he must he might, anything to stop his country yodelling.

"If I was playing 'Smoke on the Water' you wouldn't be complaining." Clint said in defense, but he got up anyway and walked over to gently place Tony's guitar back on it's stand in the corner of the room.

"That's not true, if you were playing Iron Maiden or AC/DC either I wouldn't be complaining, but you're not, so I am complaining."

"You understand that that's an acoustic guitar, not an electric one." Clint huffed sitting back down at the foot of the couch Natasha was sitting on, by her feet and across from Tony.

Tony shrugged, "Same principle."

Thunder rumbled around Stark Tower, making four heads snap to look at the window and watched as the New York City outline they were so accustomed to became no longer visible and instead loose branches and swirling greyness met their eye. A crack echoed around them like a falling whip tail cut short and as quickly as it had started the storm had faded. 

"You know, sometimes I think he likes having a dramatic entrance." Tony said as he looked over at the elevator doors expectantly.

"Well he's not the only one." Pepper mumbled beside him, purposefully elbowing him as she stood up and walked over to the bar to refill her glass. Vodka martini, dry, with at least three olives.

"You elbowed me with intent." Tony called after her slim figure, but the bing and slide of the elevator doors stopped their conversation from continuing.

"My dear friends!" Thor's low rumbling voice echoed around the room. The blonde god jumped the few steps to the raised platform they were all sitting on and he laughed merrily as he tripped over Tony's coffee table and fell in a heap in a surprised Clint's lap.

"My friend!" Thor laughed, clapping his hands around Clint's face, it was more of a slap then a gentle cupping of the younger man's face.

"Hey, alright, how you doin' bud?" Clint asked pushing Thor's hands away from his face, his cheeks looked red and if Tony hadn't seen Thor clapping his face he'd assume the redness was from having the over-sized man sitting in his lap. Even though he was pretty sure Clint didn't swing that way he'd pull the archers chain where he could.

"I am doing mighty fine, Asgard has triumphed over another enemy and I thought what better way to celebrate then with my friends!" He cheered, raising his arms up like a child, grabbing the archers shoulders he shook him roughly to express his excitement before he scrambled up and walked over to the loveseat and collapsed into it, reaching within his long dinner jacket, of fabric that Tony could only assume to be velvet, he pulled out a large flask and began twisting the metal lid.

"Woah, there buddy." Clint said jumping up from his place by Natasha's feet, reaching to take the flask from Thor's hand before the god could have anymore of what Tony believed must be some pretty good stuff if it had the ability to intoxicate a god.

Tony nudged Pepper who was now sitting beside him again, watching the archer and the god argue over the guardianship of the flask with a look of mixed concern and amusement, she glanced up at him and he whispered, 

"Usual bet, Thor doesn't give Clint his ambrosia."

"Wrong gods but I'll take that deal." She smirked. Instead of shaking her hand as a sign of mutual agreement over their deal Tony lifted her fingers, already intertwined with his, and grazed them over his lips, he loved that way much more.

*Bing* and the elevator doors slid open again letting a wind-ruffled Steve and Bucky join the scene, each holding onto bits of fabric from an annoyed and tired looking Bruce Banner's jacket. Obviously the man inside the jacket had struggled but the two super soldiers far out-matched him while he was in his human state and he probably hadn't gotten angry enough to call upon the Big Guy to get out of their grip. Still he looked pretty unwilling to be here, they must have dragged him out of hours of work in his lab.

"Private! Pepper I told you that thing needs a key or be password protected." Tony groaned, "That's it, J.A.R.V.I.S!" Tony shouted,

"Yes sir?" The calm voice sounded around him and his confused friends,

"Remind me to buy a big, light up sign that reads PRIVATE."

"Sir I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not."

"Never mind J.A.R.VI.S he is." Pepper called to the disembodied voice.

"Thank you Ms. Potts."

"I was not." Tony said getting up to grab another three beers.

_____________________________________________________

Three hours and many drinks later, the whole team was sitting around, either leaning on the backs of the couches or on each other, drinking and laughing. Clint had made a convincing argument and had won the flask from Thor, more by confusing the god with the customs of Earth and drinking with friends that the Archer had made up on the spot than with actual debating skills but never mind about that, either way Thor had ended up with it again after noticing that Bucky and Steve had trouble getting drunk on normal beer and argued it was only polite to offer them the same chances with his own Asgardian brew.

______________________________________________________

"Okay, okay, truth or dare...Natasha." Bruce grinned, he was grinning with smug triumph as he contemplated what he should Dare Natasha to do or what Truth he will make her admit, either way he must have a pretty good dare if he was getting Natasha to do it, but Natasha was having none of his cockiness,

"Dare." She smirked, the way she said it made it sound like she was the one daring Banner to even continue,

"I dare you to......"

Steve zoned out, whatever Thor had in that flask Steve could really feel the buzz it gave him and he knew that whatever it was, it was powerful and he was thankful for it. He had forgotten what being drunk, truly drunk, felt like. But now the side effects were beginning to show as Steve noticed he was paying way too much attention to the man sitting beside him. So much attention that he couldn't really focus on what stupid stunt Bruce was gonna try and get Nat to do, instead he was focusing on the curve of his best friends lips, as all their history together played before his eyes, flickering, just out of touch, the voices of them as kids rang in his ear as he remembered their teenage selves whisper promises of staying together forever, "Till the end of the line pal." They had agreed.

"Steve?" Tony called, 

Steve shook his head, it was stupid, what he felt was stupid.

Pulled back into the reality of the game Steve reached across his best friend to Thor and picked up the flask from where it stood between Thor and Bucky. Between the three of them now it was almost empty and Steve wasn't thrilled that his drunken stupor was gonna end shortly but it was probably for the better if his thoughts all went to kissing Bucky when he was drunk.

Sitting back down comfortably and taking a swig from the flask he looked over at Tony, "Yeah?" He assumed by Tony's grin it was his turn to ask the Truth or Dare and he had chosen Steve as his victim.

"Truth or Dare?"

Steve sighed, with Tony it's never that simple and innocent, Tony liked playing it like the game was actually called 'Interrogation or Humiliation'.

"Truth." Tony's eyes narrowed because of this unexpected answer, but he quickly smiled again, unshaken as he fixed whatever plan he had formulated in his head to accommodate for Steve's change of tactics.

"Who in this room would you kiss?" 

Steve's grip on the flask suddenly loosened and he fumbled to catch the flask before it spilled. His options ran through his head as he used the falling of the flask to his advantage:

First option: Answer honest. Sure he might lose his friend and the others respect but he had played by the games rules and was honest. For some reason he didn't like that option.

Second option: Flip the game on Tony and tell him his answer was Tony. But Tony would probably push and twist the game far enough to make Steve kiss him to prove it and Steve would really prefer not to.

Third option: Answer good naturally and say Thor. The god would take no offense nor push him to kiss him to prove it plus he couldn't answer Nat or Pepper, if he answered Pepper Tony would become jealous and it would wreck their relationship, if he answered Nat he might get his head 'accidentally' smashed in the next time they sparred.

"I dunno Tony, something about his blonde locks and good beer makes me wanna say Thor." Steve shrugged,

"Good choice my friend." Thor laughed, clapping Steve's shoulder and playfully shoving him. 

"Yeah, sure." Tony winked at Steve, as if he knew something, something Steve was sure he didn't want Tony to know.

"My turn." Pepper proclaimed, she quickly got up from Tony's lap where she had been sitting in for the past while and ran over to the bar, she was quickly back, but this time she was holding an empty bottle.

"Bucky." She smiled, Steve may be old but he was pretty sure he knew where this was going.

"Truth or Dare?"

Steve felt Bucky beside him push himself up a bit more and lean forward, he was meeting Pepper's challenging eyes with his own, "Dare."

"Not a pansy like your boyfriend then.." Steve thought he heard Tony mumble before he took a long gulp of his Jack Daniels.

"I dare you to spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on."

"O-"

"On the mouth! Sorry, on the mouth, just so we're clear." Pepper giggled handing the bottle to Bucky's outstretched hand,

"Okay." He smiled, "Just hope it doesn't land on your boyfriend or it could make him change his tune."

"First time I heard of it called like that but okay." Tony mumbled, pulling Pepper back into his lap where she fit comfortably.

Steve wasn't having fun anymore. He didn't want his best friend kissing any of his team mates but he also wasn't sure how he'd act if that bottle landed on him. 

Steve crossed his arms in front of him, curling his hands into tight fists. Nothing he can do about it. All he could do now was wait for that damned bottle to stop spinning.

Steve wanted this night to be suddenly over, he wanted to be walking home with his best friend to their shared apartment without having the image of him kissing another person in front of Steve scorched into his mind, cause it will most definitely will haunt his waking life until he learned to repress the memory like he had learned to repress all his feeling for Bucky until Thor's drink had knocked them loose.

Steve was so lost in his feelings and thoughts that he hadn't notice the room go quiet around him. Thor elbowed him, and Steve returned looking quizzically at Thor before turning to see why everyone had gone so quiet all of a sudden. The bottle had landed on him.


End file.
